un ange la pour faire battre mon coeur
by pyro-54
Summary: Hermione est finalement devenue Auror avec l'encouragement de ses amis. Au bout de quelques mois, elle reçoit sa première mission. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est qu'elle va rencontrer un ange sur son chemin...Crossover Harry Potter et X men.
1. prologue 1: POV de Warren

Un ange là pour faire battre mon cœur…

Cross over: X men/ Harry Potter

Prologue 1: POV de Warren

Je m'appelle Warren Kenneth Worthington III. Il fut un temps où j'étais un vrai playboy, milliardaire insouciant et indépendant, menant mon affaire, la seule chose qu'il me restait de mon père. Mais j'ai changé, le jour où j'ai rencontré Betsy. On est resté ensemble pendant un an, puis un jour, sans raison, elle est partie avec lui… J'ai beaucoup déprimé et je n'arrivais pas l'oublier. Je me réveillais le matin en pensant à elle, m'imaginant qu'elle dormait encore dans mes bras. Mais elle n'était plus là, elle l'avait préféré à moi… Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cessé d'espéré qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle me reviendrait, et elle finirait par retomber amoureuse de moi… Mais, elle ne le fera jamais… il y a une semaine, elle est morte et elle nous a tous quitté en continuant de le préférer à moi. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le réaliser, et je sais que je devrais désormais oublier, mais pour moi c'est impossible, comment oublier l'amour de sa vie? Je ne l'ai pas encore dit, je suis un mutant. Lorsque j'étais petit, des ailes ont poussés dans mon dos, j'ai essayé longtemps de les caché à mon père, à 8 ans, tous les matins je me rendais dans la salle de bains et je les coupais. Mais mon père a tout de même fini par les découvrir, se demandant ce que je faisais dans la salle de bain. Quand il la découvert, il s'est mis à déprimer, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour ruiner la vie des mutants, voilà qu'il en avait un dans la famille. Lorsqu'il est mort, il m'a tout légué. Mais, étant comme je suis, je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de tout, j'ai alors prit des associés, et… j'ai rejoint l'équipe des x men. Je me suis ensuite découvert un nouveau pouvoir, mon sang avait un facteur guérisseur. J'ai ainsi sauvé la vie à plusieurs de mes amis grâce à ça. J'ai recommencé à vivre, sans toi. Je sais que c'est dur, qu'en faîte, tu ne m'aimais pas, mais une chose est sûre Betsy, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je finirais bien, un jour, par trouver une personne que j'aimerais plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Après tout, toi, tu ne m'aimais plus, et si tu étais encore en vie, tu ne serais pas à mes côtés. Sache juste que tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur… Mais, il faut que je tourne la page… 


	2. prologue 2: POV d'Hermione

Prologue 2: POV d'Hermione.

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger. Je suis une sorcière. Mais je ne suis pas comme tous les autres sorciers. J'ai découvert, il y a peu de temps, que je pouvais me servir de mes pouvoirs sans ma baguette et sans prononcer de formule, il me suffit uniquement de me servir de ma pensée. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'avant moi, aucun membre de ma famille n'a jamais été sorcier. Je suis, d'après beaucoup de personne, une Sang de Bourbe, terme vulgaire pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas le même sang qu'eux. Mes parents continuent de m'aimer, mais des fois, je vois bien qu'ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais faire. Dans le monde des sorciers, je ne suis qu'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du Survivant Harry Potter, qui a vaincu Voldemort à un an et qui l'a vraiment tué à 17 ans. Je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que lui et pourtant j'ai tout de même tué Bellatrix Lestrange! Elle qui a fait tant de mal autour d'elle, elle qui a tué Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Maintenant que j'ai 19 ans et que j'ai fini mes études à Poudlard, je suis devenue Auror. Au début je voulais être Médicômage mais j'ai fini par suivre Ron et Harry. Maintenant que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont été terrassé, Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire mais de tant en tant, on continue tout de même à avoir des missions.  
Ma vie amoureuse n'a jamais été très remplie. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Jay, un jeune Moldu, très mignon. Nous sommes sortis ensemble durant un an jusqu'au jour où, il a découvert que j'étais une sorcière, il a alors prit peur et ait parti, sans jamais revenir. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne de cette manière avant lui, et il m'a quitté comme ça, sans raison. Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal avec mes pouvoirs, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre ça, mais il ne la jamais fait, et ne m'a jamais rappelé.

Jay, je n'ai jamais dit que je te voulais du mal. Je ne suis pas un alien qui cherche quelqu'un à analyser, je t'aimais vraiment. Mais tu es parti, un matin sans rien dire, je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus là, tu avais dit que tu rentrerais tard, je me suis couché, et au final je me suis rendu compte que tu ne rentrerais pas. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pour toi, et c'est seulement après un mois que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'en valais pas la peine. J'ai tourné la page et maintenant, je recherche quelqu'un pour qui je pourrais craquer. Une personne à qui je pourrais donner mon cœur. Je te l'avais donné Jay, et la seule chose que tu as fait, c'est de le mettre en pièce…  
Je te déteste, et je me rends compte, que j'ai cessé de t'aimer. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, mais elle ne sera jamais plus importante. 


	3. Chapter 1: Première mission

Chapitre 1: Je suis de la partie!

Hermione Granger, âgée de 19 ans, se leva tranquillement dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses meilleurs amis Ron et Harry. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux et, les considérants comme ses frères, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain puis, après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'habilla d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean taille basse. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour que, comme à son habitude, elle puisse aller réveiller les garçons. Elle se dirigea d'abord dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver là, d'habitude, comme Ron, il dormait le plus possible. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de Ron. Le rouquin ne dormait pas lui non plus, en faîte, Harry et Ron étaient tranquillement en train de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

- Bonjour vous deux. - Salut Hermione. - Salut Mione. - Vous êtes déjà réveillés? C'est Noël ou quoi?  
- Bah non pourquoi?  
- Parce que la plupart du temps c'est moi qui vous réveille. - Ouais, mais faut bien changer les habitudes non?  
- Ouais. Bon, des crêpes ça vous va pour le petit déjeuner?  
- Ouais!  
- Du moment que ça se mange tu sais, tout me va!  
- Oui je sais que tu es un ventre sur patte Ron!  
- Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord!  
- Mais oui bien sûr!  
- Bon ces crêpes!  
- Ronald!  
- Oui, je sais…

Et sur un fou rire général, Hermione quitta la pièce pour aller préparer ses crêpes tant attendu. Ils avaient tous les trois finis avec réussite leurs études une semaine auparavant. On leur avait dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus Aurors, il fallait attendre d'être appelés pour leurs premières missions. Mais pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avait été appelé. Une fois les crêpes prêtes, Hermione se décida à appeler ses deux meilleurs amis. Comme elle s'en doutait, Ron fut le premier à table et le premier à se servir.

- Ron! Tu es irrécupérable!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, à la place, il prit une crêpe qu'il badigeonna de sucre. Harry, quand à lui, prit tout son temps pour descendre.

- Par contre Harry, toi tu pourrais peut être allé un peu plus vite non?  
- Oh ça va!

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tellement souffert… Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, et enfin Ginny… D'accord, ils avaient tous été blessés par la mort de la jeune femme, mais lui plus particulièrement. Il avait commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle en sixième année. Il avait même fini par sortir ensemble. Mais il avait finalement préféré la quitter, espérant la protéger. Ah, s'il avait su, il aurait vécu les derniers moments possibles avec elle. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre mais avec l'aide de ses amis, il avait fini par retrouver le sourire face à cette obstacle. Il gardait toujours une place pour Ginny.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, à son tour, à se mettre assise, un hibou vînt frapper à la fenêtre. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux. Ils reconnaissaient tous cet oiseau. C'était un des hiboux que le Ministère utilisait pour envoyer les rendez-vous pour les missions. Hermione se leva la première et ouvrit la fenêtre, elle voulait savoir à qui cette lettre pouvait bien être adressée. Elle la prit entre les pattes de l'oiseau, et regarda l'enveloppe. C'était son nom! C'était bel et bien son nom qui était noté sur l'enveloppe. Elle n'en revenait pas!

- Cette lettre est pour qui Hermione? Pour Harry? Pour moi? Ou pour…  
- Pour moi! Cette lettre est pour moi!  
- Félicitation Hermione! Ouvre la et dit moi ce qu'elle dit!  
- Oui… je, ok Harry… Je… oui…  
- Calme-toi Mione. - Oui je… oui.

D'une main hésitante, Hermione ouvrit la lettre et lut à haute voix.

Miss Hermione Granger, Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de vos services pour une mission. Veuillez venir au Ministère cet après-midi, dès que vous serez disponible. Vous partirez directement en mission alors il serait préférable que vous preniez des affaires avec vous. Si la mission est une réussite, cela ne devrait durer qu'une semaine ou deux. Vous êtes le centre de cette mission. Il est vrai que ceci est votre première mission mais nous pensons que vous seriez un excellent agent sur le terrain. Nous vous faisons confiance et nous comptons sur vous. Amicalement, H. McCoy. Ministre de la magie.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle qui avait toujours été sûre que Harry ou même Ron auraient une mission avant elle et voilà qu'elle était finalement la première. Elle se tourna alors vers ses deus amis. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole:

- Félicitation Hermione!  
- Euh… Je… Oui, merci!  
- Oui félicitation! - Merci! Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de préparer mon sac non?  
- Oui, c'est vrai. On t'accompagnera si tu veux aussi. - Oui… Ne vous sentez pas obligés.  
- T'inquiète, y a aucun problème. N'est-ce pas Harry?  
- Non aucun problème. On va même préparer à manger. - Ok mais ne laisse pas Ron s'approcher trop des fourneaux. Car même si manger, c'est une passion pour lui, la cuisine c'est pas du tout son truc. - C'est vrai! Tu te rappelles de la fois où…  
- Hey vous deux! On avait dit qu'on en reparlerait plus! Alors on oublie ok! En plus, je vous avez dit que je n'avais pas du tout fait exprès!  
- Oui, Ron on te croit!  
- Mione!  
- Bon, d'accord… Désolée. Bon, je vais me préparer alors. - Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre. Connaissant ses deux meilleurs amis, elle savait qu'ils auraient aimés avoir eux aussi une mission. Mais ils avaient quand même été contents pour elle. Ce qui montrait qu'ils avaient évolué. Elle repensa à sa quatrième année, quand Ron avait fait la gueule à Harry parce que son nom avait été tiré de la coupe de feu alors qu'il n'avait pas voulu y participer. Hermione prit un sac suffisamment grand, le posa sur son lit, et ouvrit son armoire. Elle devait prendre des habits moldus ainsi que sa cape de sorcière. Elle fourra alors dans son sac des jeans, des débardeurs, des T-shirts, ainsi qu'un ou deux pulls. Une fois son sac prêt, elle le ferma et regarda l'heure. Il était presque midi déjà. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval puis descendit. La table était mise et il semblait que le repas était prêt. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit:

- Ah ben justement, j'allais t'appeler. - Ça sent bon dis donc! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?  
- Des escalopes panées avec des frites. - Ok.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous les trois à table.

- C'est vraiment délicieux! Bravo les garçons!  
- Tu me croiras si tu veux Hermione, mais c'est Ron qui a tout fait!  
- Quoi? C'est vrai Ron?  
- Ouais. Ma mère nous a appris à faire ça en prétextant qu'un homme devait au moins savoir faire un plat. - Ok. Et ben je peux te dire que tu la réussis à merveille celui là!  
- Merci Mione.  
- Mais… Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est toi qui as fait ça? ajouta-t-elle.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude venant de la part du rouquin.

- Bon d'accord, je me tais. - Oui, c'est mieux. Et je pense que le mieux serait que tu finisses ton plat parce que il serait peut être bien que tu arrives à temps pour ta mission. Parce que si tu rate ta première mission, je te tue! plaisanta Ron. - Oui, je sais Ron. Toi par contre, on n'a pas besoin de te dire de manger, puisque tu as déjà fini!  
- Bon, c'est fini oui? J'en ai vraiment marre qu'on se moque de moi parce que je mange trop!  
- Désolée Ron. - Bon, je te pardonne… Pour cette fois.

Ils finirent alors le repas en silence. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, Harry et Ron se rendirent dans le salon pour faire une nouvelle partie d'échecs pendant qu'Hermione s'installait à côté d'eux avec un livre. Il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre au Ministère. Hermione était sur le point de prendre son sac quand brusquement, Harry le lui arracha des mains.

- Mais…  
- Pas de mais, je peux bien te prendre ton sac non?  
- Euh… Oui… Mais je suis assez grande pour le porter tu sais?  
- Oui. Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir. - Je… Ok.

Ils transplanèrent. Une fois devant le Ministère, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et se rendirent à l'étage qui les concernait. Hermione se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, une fois arrivé devant la porte.

- Vous m'attendez là?  
- Ouais, de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, répondit Ron. - Ouais, à plus Mione, ajouta Harry.  
- Oui, à tout à l'heure. - On garde ton sac, comme ça, on est sûr que tu viendras nous dire au revoir, ajouta le Survivant. - Ok.

Elle frappa à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit un faible entrez. Le Ministre de la magie qui avait ses fonctions depuis un an, la gratifia d'un sourire et entama la conversation.

- Bonjour miss Granger.  
- Bonjour Monsieur McCoy.  
- Comment allez-vous?  
- Bien mais… Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en venir au fait?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas? Bon tout d'abord, avez-vous une question à me poser?  
- Ben… Pourquoi moi? C'est vrai après tout vous auriez pu choisir un autre Auror, ou même Harry ou Ron. - Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est vous que j'ai choisi. - Pourquoi?  
- Hermione… Vous avez des facultés que les autres non pas. - Quoi!

Hermione avait peur. Se pouvait-il que cet homme connaisse son secret? Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé à personne, même pas à ses amis.

- Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous servir de vos pouvoirs sans utiliser votre baguette? Ni de prononcer une formule à voix haute?  
- Je… Alors toujours aussi sûr de n'être qu'une jeune sorcière comme les autres?  
- Je… Mais comment…  
- Comment je l'ai découvert? Moi aussi j'ai des secrets. - Euh… d'accord… Je…  
- Bien. - Et… en quoi consiste cette mission au juste?  
- Ah enfin vous me le demandez! J'ai bien cru que vous ne le feriez jamais!  
- …  
- Bon, voilà, il y a peu de temps, nous avons envoyé deus Aurors en mission. Et nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. Votre mission, si vous l'accepté (musique de mission impossible ) est de retrouvé nos deux agents le plus rapidement possible. - Et où ont-ils disparu?  
- Ça, nous n'en savons absolument rien. - Alors comment voulez-vous les retrouver?  
- Grâce à l'institut de Xavier. - Quoi!  
- C'est une école où il est appris à des mutants à se servir de leur pouvoir. - Quoi!  
- Dans notre monde, il n'y pas que des moldus et des sorciers. Il y aussi des personnes possédant des pouvoirs ne faisant pas d'eux des sorciers. Ils sont appelés mutants à cause d'un gène X. - Ah… Et comment vont-ils nous aiderces… mutants?  
- Se sont les dernières personnes qui ont vu nos agents.  
- Et vous pensez que…  
- Non, ils sont de notre côté. Mais ils vont nous aider.  
- Bien quand est-ce que je pars?  
- En faite, après vous avoir envoyé une lettre, les X mens, comment ils se font appelés, m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient vous chercher chez vous. - Ok… Mais attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils vont venir me chercher chez moi?  
- Oui. Et je voudrais vous demander de vous constituer une équipe pour cette mission. - Une équipe?  
- Oui, une équipe en qui vous auriez confiance. - Euh… De combien de personne?  
- Comme vous le voulez. - Je peux demander à Harry et à Ron?  
- Oui bien sûr. Donc c'est réglé?  
- Oui. - Bon, je crois que le mieux serait que vous rentriez chez vous et que vous attendiez leur jet.  
- Un jet?  
- Oui. - O… ok. - Bien. - Merci monsieur.  
- Mais de rien. - Bien… je… Au revoir. - Au revoir. Et bonne chance. - Merci de me faire confiance je…  
- Vous êtes encore là? Ouste!

Et Hermione sortit en souriant. Elle raconta tout à ses deux meilleurs amis sans préciser qu'ils pouvaient venir avec elle. Voulant leurs faire la surprise. Ils transplanèrent alors à nouveau. Une fois rentrée, Harry dit à Hermione.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant?  
- Non mais je vous conseille une chose, c'est de vous dépêcher de préparer vos affaires!  
- Quoi! dirent les garçons, en chœur.  
- Et bien en faite, le Ministère m'a demandé de constituer mon équipe.  
- Et…  
- Et je vous ai choisit!  
- Q…quoi?  
- Allez préparer vos affaires, vous aussi vous avez une mission. Et je vous conseille de faire vite, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce qu'ils vont venir. - Merci Hermione! - Oui merci! Sans toi, va savoir quand est-ce qu'on aurait eu notre première mission!  
- Oui Ron a raison. - Ce n'est rien. Vous auriez fait pareille pour moi non?  
- Oui bien sût, dirent-ils en chœur.

Et ils se mirent donc tous les trois à rire. Mais il fallait se dépêcher, aucun d'eux ne savait quand ils viendraient.

- Bon, vous deux, je vous rappelle que vous avez vos affaires à préparer. - Oui c'est vrai.  
- Bon ben on y va.

Et les deux garçons montèrent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Juste à temps, car au moment où ils furent en bas, un bruit se fit entendre à L'extérieur. Et quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte…

A suivre…

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Alors la longueur? Mieux que les prologues non?  
Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Prochain chapitre: le trio rencontre les X men! Je ne suis pas si sadique non? La fin n'est pas trop brutal non? Si? Ne me tapez pas svp! Bon, je vous laisse alors, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!  
xXx Bisous xXx Amicalement vôtre, Pyro 


	4. chapter 2: L'Institut

Chapitre 2 : L'institut Charles Xavier.

Voyant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne bougeaient, Hermione se décida à aller ouvrit le porte. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent à leur tour. Devant eux se tenait deux personnes. Le premier, un homme plutôt grand devant faire 1m80. avait des yeux marron et des cheveux bruns. Il paraissait jeune et était plutôt mignon. La deuxième personne était une femme. Elle était plutôt grande, avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux blancs (nda : vous voyez de qui je parle ? ). Se fut d'ailleurs elle qui prit la parole la première.

Bonjour. Vous devez être miss Granger.

Oui… oui c'est ça.

Je m'appelle Ororo. Mais l'on m'appelle Tornade au sein des X men. Voici Bobby, alias Iceberg, ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'autre.

Bien… Moi c'est Hermione Granger, comme vous devez le savoir, voici Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ils vont venir avec moi pour cette mission.

Bien, vous êtes tous les trois prêts ?

Oui, je crois.

Bien alors je pense que le mieux, se serait de partir tout de suite.

Bien, allons-y.

Hermione, Harry et Ron prirent leurs affaires et sortirent après que le rouquin ait verrouillé la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent à bord du jet, Hermione tenta la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un certain temps, et qui intéressés aussi ses deux meilleurs amis même s'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Euh… Vous êtes des mutants… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différence entre vous et nous ?

Et bien… tenta de lui répondre Iceberg, chaque mutant est différent même s'il y en a certains qui ont les mêmes pouvoirs. Il faut savoir qu'il est vrai que certains mutants n'ont aucun changement physiquement. Mais d'autres sont vraiment différents. Par exemple, quand j'utilise mon pouvoir qui me permet de créer et de manier la glace, je deviens bleu. Quand Tornade utilise son pouvoir qui lui permet de contrôler la météo, ses yeux deviennent blancs. Mais, j'ai un ami qui possède des ailes.

Des ailes ! intervînt Ron.

Oui, des ailes.

Waouh ! Je suis pressé de le voir ton ami !

Je te le présenterais si tu veux… Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

Ron, Ron Weasley.

Et bien Ron, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Pourquoi ?

Généralement, quand on parle d'Angel, nous demande de montrer « ça ». Les personnes comme toi sont rares.

Mais, n'est-ce pas parce que je suis un sorcier ?

Non, j'ai déjà croisé des sorciers qui n'aimaient pas les mutants.

Et… Comment on vous nomme ? demanda Harry.

Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
Ben pour les personnes qui ne supportent pas les mutants, comment ils vous appellent ?

Pour eux, on est des mutos. Mais on est aussi les monstres.

Ah d'accord. Et eux vous les appelaient comment ?

Les non-mutants ! Il n'y a pas tellement de nom précisément, mais c'est possible qu'il y est des mutants dans le monde qui lui donne un nom bien à eux qui ne leurs ferait pas plaisir.

Ah ok.

Et vous ? Comment vous les appelez ?

Les moldus. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient, ayant moi-même des parents moldus. Répondit Hermione.

Mais ce n'est pas méchant, c'est et ça a toujours été les moldu, ajouta Ron.

D'accord, et vous ils vous appellent comment ?

Ben pour ceux qui n'ont rien contre nous on est des sorciers comme vous vous êtes des mutants, mais pour ceux qui ne nous aiment pas on est des monstres, ou n'importe quel autre truc du genre.

Ah ok.

Vous au moins, vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette pour pouvoir utiliser vos pouvoirs non ?

Oui c'est vrai. Mais certains mutants ne contrôlent pas très bien leurs pouvoirs. Par exemple, il y a Scott. C'est un mutant qui lance des rayons optique avec les yeux. Mais, c'est à cause d'un accident qu'il a eu et il ne peut pas arrêter ses lasers. Alors le Professeur Xavier, le directeur de l'Institut lui a crée des lunettes spéciales.

Donc, il n'y a jamais personne qui a vu la couleur de ses yeux ? demanda Hermione.

Non, il nous a dit qu'avant ils étaient bruns mais bon, maintenant, bah, ils sont rouges.

Ah d'accord.

Nous approchons de l'Institut Bobby, intervînt Tornade qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet.

Lorsque le jet atterrit enfin, Harry, Hermione et Ron furent ébloui par la grandeur du château qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Si c'était l'institut de Xavier, allez savoir combien d'élève il y avait dedans ! Voyant le regard étonnés des trois jeunes sorciers, Tornade sourit et dit :

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est grand. Ça fait l'effet là à toutes les personnes qui viennent ici pour la première fois.

Je comprends pourquoi ! C'est immense ! répliqua Ron.

Oui, c'est vrai, il est même possible de s'y perdre, plaisanta Bobby. Bon, je crois que le mieux serait de vous amener à Charles.

D'accord.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, une ombre apparut dans le ciel. Le trio leva alors les yeux pour voir ce que s'était même à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a des mutants qui possèdent des ailes.

C'est l'ami dont vous nous avez parlé ? demanda Hermione.

Non, lui c'est Icare. Son vrai nom c'est Joshua Guthrie.

Ah d'accord.

Ah, ben justement, il est en train d'atterrir.

Effectivement, le jeune homme était en train d'atterrir. Il était grand, rouquin et ses ailes étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient bleus.

Salut Iceberg, Tornade.

Salut Icare. Je te présente des visiteurs qui vont rester ici un petit bout de temps. Alors voici Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Salut, dirent-ils tous les quatre en chœur.

Bon, moi j'y retourne, content de vous avoir connu. On pourra peut être se recroiser un de ses quatre.

Ouais, aucun problème, dit Harry.

Et Icare repartit comme il était venu, en volant. Hermione le regarda partir, époustouflée.

Il est encore débutant, tu devrais voir Warren, c'est un as !

Warren ?

Oui, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé.

Ah ok.

Bon, Xavier nous attends.

Je dois y aller moi Bobby, intervînt Tornade.

D'accord, on se voit plus tard alors.

Ouais c'est ça.

Et elle partit. Hermione était étonnée. Pour l'instant, toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées avaient l'air si normal ! Bon, il était vrai que Icare avait des ailes mais à part ça…

« C'est vrai, mais tu verras Hermione, tu vas très vite te rendre compte qu'on est différent. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, qui venaient de lui parler ? Autour d'elle pourtant personne ne semblait avoir entendu. En plus, cette personne avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Oui, et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'était pour te montrer qu'on a bien des capacités. Nous autre mutant, avant chacun des facultés qui nous sont propre mais il est vrai qu'il y en a certain qui ne semble pas en être. Mais tu vas le constater toi-même comme Bobby a dût te le dire. Je paris que tu es encore en train de te demander qui je suis. Je suis Charles Xavier, le directeur. Je suis télépathe, c'est pour ça que je peux entendre ce que tu penses et te parler par la pensée. Bon, Bobby va te conduire dans mon bureau alors si tu as d'autres questions… »

Lorsque la voix cessa, Hermione se rendit compte que ses amis la fixaient étrangement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?

Euh… Je…

Tu as parlé à Xavier ? demanda Bobby.

Euh… Oui.

Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas parlé ! Et on n'a rien entendu, dit Ron.

Xavier est télépathe, lui répondit Hermione.

Exact, ils se sont tous les deux parlaient par la pensée en clair, ajouta Iceberg.

Ah…euh…d'accord.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à être arrivée devant une porte qui devait mener au bureau du directeur.

Bon, moi je vous laisse là. Il me semble que l'on n'a plus besoin de moi ici. On se voit plus tard alors. Si vous voulez je vous ferais visiter le bâtiment.

Oui, d'accord, à plus tard Bobby, dit Hermione.

Oui à plus, ajoutèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

Et Bobby s'éloigna, laissant le trio devant la porte. Ils hésitèrent à entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix forte le demande d'entrer. Harry passa alors devant et ouvrit la porte. Devant eux se tenait un homme en fauteuil roulant. Il était chauve et avait des yeux bruns.

Bienvenus à l'Institut. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et je dirige ses lieux.

Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter

Moi c'est Ron Weasley.

Et moi je suis…

Hermione Granger, oui je sais.

Normal, on vient de parler.

Oui, exact.

Bien, notre patron monsieur McCoy, nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider à retrouver les deux Aurors qui ont disparu, dit Ron.

Oui, enfin non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous ne savons pas o ?z se trouve ces personnes, mais nous pouvons vous aider à les retrouver. Tout ce que nous savons vraiment, c'est que ces… Aurors, ont disparu à New York dans une usine.

Ah, et bien au moins, vous semblait en savoir plus que nous, ironisa Hermione.

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

C'est notre première mission, déjà qu'on va avoir du mal mais si en plus on ne nous dit pas tout c'est clair qu'on va avoir du mal !

Ah, je vois.

Et vous avez déjà été sur les lieux ? demanda Hermione.

Non, on nous a dit de vous attendre avant.

Ah d'accord.

Je vais préparer une équipe et on partira. Mais d'abord, je pense que le mieux serait de vous montrer votre chambre.

Bien.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme, grand et possédant une grande carrure entra.

Vous m'avez appelé Charles ?

Oui Logan, je souhaiterais que vous emmeniez ces personnes dans les chambres qui leurs ont été attribuées.

Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre pour…

Non, je souhaiterais que se soit toi qui le fasses. Et de plus, après il faudrait que je te parle. Tu pars en mission.

Bien, je dois prévenir quelqu'un ?

Non, je vais m'en occuper.

Bien. Les mômes, vous me suivez !

Hey ! dit Hermione.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fillette ?

On ne se connaît pas, et je ne suis pas une fillette ! On n'est pas des mômes !

Ah ouais, et vous êtes quoi alors !

Des sorciers ! Et toi ? ajouta-t-elle se surprenant de son audace face à cet homme.

Un mutant !

C'est cool. Mais tu vois ça m'avance pas !

J'ai le pouvoir d'auto guérison. Regarde.

Il prit une coupe papier sur le bureau du professeur (Xavier) et se fit une profonde entaille sur le bras. Entaille qui ne mit pas longtemps à se refermer.

-Waouh, fut la seule chose qu'elle puisse dire.

Ah, et il y a ça aussi.

Juste au moment où il ait dit ça, trois grosses lames sortirent e dessus de sa main.

Mais comment…

Quand j'étais plus jeune, on a remplacé mon squelette par de l'adamantium, un métal invulnérable. Et on m'a mis des griffes. Ça te va comme réponse, fillette, dit-il en insistant sur son dernier mot.

Ah ça va hein !

Et toi ? Sorcière d'accord mais c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais on est là aussi et on a une mission donc si on pouvait nous montrer où se trouve les chambres… les coupa Ron.

Oh ça va ! Bon, suivez-moi.

Et ils sortirent du bureau pour que Logan puisse montrer les chambres aux trois sorciers. Une fois avoir montré les chambres voisines d'Harry et de Ron, il amena Hermione dans une chambre un peu plus loin.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être à côté des garçons ?

T'es un garçon ?

Non pourquoi ?

Ben voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas gamine !

Mais t'as fini oui ? Bordel, t'es lourd !

Hey, tu sais à qui tu parles !

Ouais, à un vieux, arrogant et prétentieux !

Je ne te permets pas fillette !

Et arrête avec tes surnoms ! ancêtre !

Je ne te permets pas !

Et je te signale que moi non plus !

Bon alors ça suffit, et je te signale qu'on est arrivés alors tu ranges tes affaires et tu me fous la paix !

D'accord, si tu le fais toi bien sûr !

Hermione ouvrit la porte et posa sa valise. La chambre était plutôt grande. Il y avait une grande fenêtre, les murs étaient beiges. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin dont les couvertures étaient rouges, un bureau et une grande armoire.

Ça te convient ?

Oh que oui, c'est magnifique !

Alors c'est cool.

T'es calmé ?

Ouais. En faîte, je vais te dire une chose, je t'aime bien fillette. T'es une des rares personnes à te rebeller face à moi sans que j'aie envie de te tuer. J'aime bien les personnes à caractère alors je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. Bon moi j'y vais alors, je te laisse. On se voit plus tard.

Ok. A plus.

Ouais ciao.

Et Logan sortit. Quand Hermione ferma la porte, elle se décida à se changer. Elle mit un débardeur blanc et un jean délavé. Elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés mais se décida à mettre un élastique dans sa poche en cas où. Quand elle sortit dans le couloir, elle se dirigea dans la chambre d'Harry. Il était assis sur son lit, pensif.

Harry ?

Il sursauta, c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Une photo. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui était dessus.

Harry, tu te fais du mal…

Je sais mais je…

Tu avais l'air bien pourtant…

Oui, je sais… Mais elle me manque tellement…

Oui, je sais, elle me manque aussi. Moins qu'à toi, je sais, mais elle me manque.

Je sais… Mais ça fait mal…

Je te…

« Hermione, tu te souviens où se trouve mon bureau ? Vous pouvez venir avec moi ? Je pense que c'est le moment pour partir. »

Hermione ?

Oui, je… Il est l'heure d'y aller.

Ok, je te suis.

Ils allèrent chercher Ron et une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois, ils descendirent, en route vers le bureau. Leur mission commençait réellement maintenant…

Fin du deuxième chapitre, je sais j'ai mis du temps, mais il fallait que je classe mes idées, que je ne mette pas trop de chose dans ce chapitre etc.… Alors votre avis ? Vous voulez la suite ? REVIEWS ! Svp. Juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, si je dois continuer ou pas. Alors vos impressions ? Le prochain chapitre, Hermione rencontre Warren pour la première fois. A bientôt.

xXx bisous xXx


	5. Chapter 3: Erreur

Chapitre 3 : Erreur

NDA : Juste comme ça au passage, en anglais on ne dit pas Malicia, mais Rogue .

A peine furent-ils devant la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand. Une dizaine de personne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Harry, Ron, Hermione. Je pense que vous connaissais déjà Iceberg (Bobby), Tornade (Ororo), Wolverine (Logan). Et voici le reste de l'équipe qui va vous accompagner : Alors voici Scott alias Cyclope, Malicia, Rémy alias Gambit, Kitty alias Shadowcat et Peter alias Colossus. Il ne manque plus qu'un membre qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Cyclope était grand, avait les cheveux bruns et possédait des lunettes de soleil rouge qui était posé sur son nez. C'était la personne dont Iceberg leur avait parlé plus tôt. Malicia était une jeune femme devant avoir la même taille qu'Hermione, elle avait des yeux gris et des cheveux rouges mais elle possédait deux mèches blanches. Gambit devait faire la même taille que Cyclope, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges. Malicia et lui se tenaient la main. Kitty était plus petite que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle devait avoir le même âge que le trio. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. A côté se tenait Colossus, un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron.

Juste au moment où Hermione se tournait pour regarder dans le couloir, un ange s'approcha. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était plutôt grand, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, ses ailes étaient vraiment magnifique ! La jeune fille se reprit bien vite en se souvenant où elle était. C'était un mutant. Un mutant plutôt mignon.

Warren, te voilà enfin, on a failli t'attendre !

Warren… c'était donc le garçon dont Bobby avait parlé. Ses grandes ailes blanches étaient repliées dans son dos. Le jeune homme se rendit compte du regard qu'Hermione lui lançait. Il se présenta alors à elle :

Warren Worthington.

Ah… Euh… Hermione Granger. Et… Voici mes meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Salut, dirent les deux garçons ensemble.

Désolé Charles pour le retard.

Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là maintenant.

Bon, alors ?

Nous allons nous rendre sur les lieux de la disparition des deux Aurors envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Hein ?

Bon, alors si on commence par le début, dans le monde il y a des humains, des mutants, des sorciers, des animaux… Et dans le monde des sorciers, il y a un Ministère de la Magie qui engage des Aurors pour sauver le monde contre les mages noirs.

Euh… D'accord…

Bon, et ces trois personnes sont des sorciers. Ils sont venus ici pour retrouver les deux Aurors qui ont disparu. Et on va les aider.

Ok. On part quand ?

Maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'on t'attendait crétin ! plaisanta Bobby.

Oh ça va toi !

Bon, on va se changer et on est parti.

Euh… Se changer ? demanda Ron.

Oui, mettre des tenus plus appropriés pour l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs.

Ah d'accord. Et… Euh… Nous ont…

Et bien, on n'y a pas vraiment pensé mais si vous voulez il y a moyen de vous en donner.

Et bien… commença Ron.

Je pense qu'on sera plus à l'aise dans nos habits, le coupa Hermione.

Ok. Bien, nous on va se changer, on se retrouve en bas alors, dit Bobby.

Oui.

Et ils sortirent tous, laissant Ron, Hermione, Harry et Xavier.

Vous voulez prendre des affaires avec vous pour la mission ?

Et ben, à part nos baguettes, je ne vois pas trop de quoi on pourrait avoir besoin, dit Ron.

Je vais prendre un sac avec moi avec des affaires de rechanges en cas où et trois ou quatre potions qui pourraient nous être utiles.

Bien vas le chercher. Puis reviens ici et je vous emmènerez au X-jet.

Ok. Je vous rejoins les gars,

Ouais, à tout de suite Mione.

Et Hermione monta dans sa chambre et prit un sac à dos dans lequel elle mit des habits de rechanges, quelques fioles contenant des potions toutes différentes et une boîte d'allumettes. Elle mit sa baguette dans sa poche même si elle ne savait pas trop si elle allait en avoir besoin. Une fois prête, elle prit son élastique et se fit une haute queue de cheval pour que ses cheveux ne puissent pas la déranger.

Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Elle savait qu'en devenant Auror, elle allait courir des risques, qu'elle n'allait peut être pas sortir vivante d'une de ses missions. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, après tout, ce n'était que la première mission !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle franchit la porte de sa chambre temporaire. Quand elle alla retrouver Ron et Harry avec Xavier. Une fois tous les quatre, le directeur les emmena dans le local dans lequel se trouvait le x-jet. Tous les x men les attendaient devant le jet. Ils portaient tous une tenue qui lui étaient propre. Pour les garçons s'étaient des hauts et des bas plutôt moulants et ils arboraient tous un petit quelque chose pour leurs pouvoirs. Par exemple, les gants de Logan étaient troués pour que ses griffes puissent sortir. Le haut d'Angel laissait passer ses ailes… Pour les filles s'étaient à peu près pareil, leurs hauts et leurs bas étaient moulant et arboraient des X, tout comme les garçons. Hermione trouvait leurs tenues plutôt pas mal bien qu'un peu trop moulant. Xavier se tourna vers eux trois et leur dit :

Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir de tenue comme les leurs ? Leurs mouvements sont quelques peu plus faciles à faire et on est plus à l'aise à l'intérieur.

Euh… commença Hermione.

D'accord, dirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

Bon, et bien suivez-moi je vais tenter d'en trouver à vos tailles.

Et il attira les trois sorciers pour leur donner des tenues. Une fois enfilée, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent les autres pendant qu'Hermione se regardait encore un peu dans le miroir. La tenue était vraiment moulante et permettait de voir ses formes un peu trop à son goût. Elle ne pouvait pas porter ça, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une longue veste noire. Elle l'essaya et constata avec plaisir qu'elle lui allait jusqu'au cheville. Parfait. Elle ouvrit son sac t y prit les habits de rechanges qu'elle avait prévu, c'était un débardeur noir et un pantalon ample dans lequel elle était plutôt à l'aise. Puis elle enfila la veste. Elle trouvait que l'ensemble allait plutôt bien. Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et remit ses autres habits dans son sac. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, s'était que le propriétaire de la veste ne dirait rien. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, elle sentit le regard des autres sur elle.

Euh… oui je sais je ne porte pas la tenue habituelle mais… euh… elle est à qui cette veste ? J'espère que ça va pas la déranger parce que…

Elle se tut un court instant. Elle venait de surprendre Iceberg poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Warren. Elle se dit alors qu'elle venait de faire une erreur en mettant cette veste.

Je… Euh… Désolé. Je vais me changer…

Et elle retourna dans la salle pour se changer, enfin seulement pour enlever la cape. Elle la posa là où elle l'avait prise et se laissa glisser sur un mur. C'était la première erreur qu'elle faisait. Elle avait peut être blessé Warren sans le savoir. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et inspira profondément. Quand soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Warren.

Ça va ?

Euh… Oui, je… Désolé pour la veste, je…

Ce n'est pas grave, je…

Elle appartient à qui ?

Elle… Elle appartenait à… Betsy…

Elle comprit alors à l'utilisation du passé dans sa phrase qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait fait une erreur encore plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Oh… fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre.

Aucun des deux n'osa parler. C'était un sujet plutôt sensible qui était abordé.

Tu… Vous étiez proches ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Ouais… enfin… On l'a été…

Oh…

Elle m'a quitté pour un autre.

Oh… Désolé

Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais je t'y ai fait repensé en mettant cette veste et je… De toute façon, j'en n'avais pas le droit de la mettre je…

Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, elle ne sert plus maintenant. Alors si elle t'intéresse, prends-la.

Je… t'en ai sûr ? Parce je peux très bien…

Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tu peux la prendre. En plus, elle te va plutôt bien. Bon, on y va ?

Ouais, on est partis.

Ok.

Hermione se releva, prit d'une main hésitante la veste, l'enfila, et ensemble, ils sortirent. Harry et Ron regardèrent la jeune fille interloqués, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle les regarda en souriant légèrement, ce qui sembla les calmer. Une fois tous réunis, Xavier se dit que s'était le moment de partir.

Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, il est temps de partir je crois bien non ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Xavier s'éloigna alors d'eux, et ils montèrent dans le jet. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Harry demanda alors à Hermione :

Alors il s'est passé quoi avec cette veste ?

Et ben… Elle appartenait à l'ex de Warren.

Appartenait ? Ça veut dire qu'elle…

Oui.

Ah, ouais, je comprends alors.

En plus, je crois qu'il l'aime encore.

Depuis combien de temps elle est morte ?

Je… Je ne sais pas.

Ok.

Bon, on change de sujet les gars ? Alors vous êtes prêts pour votre première mission ?

Oh que oui, je n'attends que ça ! Encore merci de nous avoir choisi Mione, sinon, va savoir quand est-ce qu'on aurait eu notre première mission ! dit Ron.

Oui, il a raison. Encore merci, ajouta Harry.

Oh arrêtez ! De toute façon, vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi non ?

Oh que oui ! Au faîte, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.

Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Et ben… Malefoy est bien Auror maintenant non ?

Euh… ouais, et alors ?

Et bien… Imaginez un peu s'il est un des deux Aurors qu'on doit rechercher !

QUOI ?

Le cri que venait de faire Harry et Hermione en même temps avait fait tourner toutes les têtes vers eux en même temps. Ils se mirent alors à rougir. Se fut Harry qui reprit la parole en premier, mais un peu moins fort.

Et ben si c'est ça, on le laisse là et on s'en va ! Il est hors de question que je risque ma vie pour cette fouine !

Harry ! Je veux bien dire que c'est une fouine et que ça me dérangerait vraiment mais alors vraiment beaucoup de devoir risquer ma vie pour lui mais c'est clair qu'il est hors de question de le laisser là et de partir ! dit Hermione.

Oui mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais ! De toute façon, rien ne dit qu'il fait partie des deux Aurors qui ont disparu !

Ouais je sais. Mais il est si mauvais qu'il serait capable ! Qui d'autre de Serpentard et devenu Auror ?

Euh… Je crois qu'il y a Blaise Zabini et je crois que c'est tout.

Ah non, là se serait vraiment le comble ! dit Ron.

Vous parlez de quoi au juste ? Dit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous les trois et firent face à Gambit, avec qui aucun d'eux n'avait parlé pour l'instant.

On essaye de savoir qui sont les Aurors qui ont disparus. Répondit Hermione

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il y en a deux qu'on ne veut pas sauver ! dit Ron.

Ah ok. Et si c'est eux que vous devez sauver ?

Et bah on les sauve quand même, dit Hermione malgré les protestations de ses amis.

Mais enfin Mione ! s'ils disparaissent de la surface du monde, tu peux me dire où est la perte ? dit Ron.

Où ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Je te signale qu'ils ont tous les deux changé de camp lors du combat final face à Voldemort ! Ils ont risqué LEURS vies pour en sauver d'autres ! En plus, ils sont tués un certain nombre de Mangemort ! Alors, on peut au moins les sauver ! En plus, on n'est même pas sûr que se soit eux ! Et pourquoi on a abordé ce sujet d'abord !

Euh… je sais que je viens tout juste de prendre connaissance avec le monde sorcier mais… Combat final ? Voldemort ? Mangemort ? C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Cyclope.

Alors par où commencer… commença Harry.

C'est vrai que ça remonte à loin tout ça, ajouta Ron.

Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Alors Voldemort s'appelait en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor mais il ne supportait plus ce nom alors il a fini par devenir Lord Voldemort. C'était le plus grand mage noir que le monde magique n'est jamais connu. Il a semé la zizanie dans notre monde. Les Mangemorts étaient ses partisans, ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Ils nous ont menés la vie dure à nous trois. Et ça à partir de 11 ans ! Malheureusement, Ron et moi avons eu de la chance puisque le malheur de Harry à commencé à ses 1 ans quand ses parents ont été tué. En plus, c'est à ce moment qu'il est devenu célèbre en devenant Celui qui a survécu. Voldemort lui a lancé un sort qui était censé le tuer mais finalement, il s'est retourné contre lui. Le combat final a eu lieu il n'y a pas si longtemps, on avait alors 17 ans. Harry a vaincu Voldemort et avec des amis on a vaincu les Mangemorts, expliqua brièvement Hermione.

Mais, ce que vient de vous dire Hermione, c'est un très court résumé, dit Hermione

Ah ok.

Tous les x men avaient été intéressés par ce récit, eux qui avant ne savaient pas qu'il y avait des sorciers dans le monde, pendant tout le reste du trajet, ils posèrent des questions aux trois sorciers.

Fin du troisième chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vous a plut ? Bientôt la suite ! Alors un petit sondage : Vous pensez que les deux Aurors doivent être Malefoy et Zabini ? Lol allé

xXx bisous xXx


	6. Chapter 4: morts

Chapitre 4 : Morts

Nda : si il y a un problème avec un mutant que vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller sur mon blog http/x-angelpyro-x. c mon site sur X men sur ce bonne lecture et… tapez pas

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Hermione se rendit compte que le bâtiment était vraiment grand et qu'il leurs faudrait des heures pour pouvoir tout fouiller. Mais à peine avait-elle pensé ça que Tornade prit la parole.

Vu la grandeur du bâtiment, je pense que le mieux serait de se diviser en petit groupe de trois et un de quatre. Alors je pense que nous devrions mettre un sorcier dans chaque groupe.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Quand elle avait entendu parler de séparation, elle avait crut qu'ils allaient tous les trois rester ensemble.

Alors, je pense que le mieux se serait de faire Gambit, Malicia, Harry et moi ; Kitty, Peter et Ron ; Et enfin, Warren, Bobby et Hermione. D'autre suggestion ?

Ils hochèrent tous négativement la tête. Une fois tous mis d'accord, ils se séparèrent et chacun partit dans une direction différente. Mais la jeune sorcière était plutôt perplexe, comment allait-il faire pour savoir si les autres avaient trouvé les deux Aurors ?

Euh… Comment on fait si on les trouve pour prévenir les autres ?

On a des micros dans nos vestes, donc si on les trouve on parle dedans et les autres seront prévenus, lui expliqua Warren. D'ailleurs, tu en as un aussi dans cette veste, tu vois le truc qui ressemble à un bouton mal placé ? Et ben c'est un micro.

Ah… ok. Et comment ça marche ?

Ben… tu parles bien dedans et il détecte automatiquement. Généralement, ça marche, ajouta Bobby.

Ok. Bon, on y va ?

Et ils se mirent à marcher dans la direction qui leurs avait été indiquée. Le couloir était long et sombre, d'ailleurs, le bâtiment tout entier semblait avoir été abandonné.

Une porte se présenta alors sur leur droite. Hermione étant la plus proche, elle se décida à en ouvrir la porte en premier. Celle-ci était verrouillée. Alors qu'Iceberg s'approchait pour utiliser sa glace pour congeler la porte et ensuite la casser, la porte s'ouvrit seule. Warren et Bobby restèrent perplexes. Ils regardèrent Hermione qui baissait sa baguette même si elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin…

Bien que j'aurais voulu voir comment tu utilises ta glace, je pense que le mieux serait de faire le moins de bruit possible en cas où il y a quelqu'un ici non ?

Ouais…

Bon, on entre.

Warren poussa alors délicatement Hermione sur le côté, on ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans, et inconsciemment, il avait quelque peu envie de la protéger. Malheureusement, entrant le premier, il gêna légèrement les autres à cause de ses ailes qui bouchaient la vues. La jeune sorcière les trouvait vraiment magnifiques mais elles ne semblaient vraiment pas pratiques. Elle se donna une claque mentalement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça alors qu'elle avait une mission. Quand Angel dégagea le passage, Hermione et Bobby purent pénétrer dans la pièce. La salle était sombre, et le manque de lumière les gênait assez. La jeune brunette prit sa baguette et murmura un léger « Lumos ». Le bout de sa baguette se mit alors à briller et au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière étincelante s'en échappa. Elle s'avança dans la pièce. Elle était vide, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais un bureau trônait au beau milieu de la pièce, mais il était vide et plein de poussière. Rien dans cette pièce ne pourrait les aider.

Ça aurait été trop beau de pouvoir en finir tout de suite, vous ne trouvez pas ? leur dit-elle.

Pourquoi, notre compagnie te dérange ? plaisanta Bobby.

Quoi ? Non ! Absolument non ! J'aime bien votre compagnie !

Ah, je préfère ça ! Pas toi Warren ?

Euh… Je… Oui.

Hermione s'interrogea, le jeune homme ailé, semblait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps. Elle « éteignit » sa baguette. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et reprirent leur chemin. Une nouvelle porte se présenta alors à eux. Hermione ouvrit la porte grâce, une nouvelle fois, à sa magie Il régnait, dans cette salle, une odeur nauséabonde. Une nouvelle fois, il faisait plutôt sombre dans la pièce et elle dut se resservir de sa baguette. Il y avait quelqu'un, seul dans un coin. Mais Iceberg fut assez rapide, il se plaça devant Hermione et lança un :

T'es qui toi ? C'est toi qui pue comme ça ?

La sorcière s'avança, l'inconnu ne faisait aucun mouvement. C'était vraiment étrange. Hermione repassa devant le garçon.

Arrête de t'avancer comme ça, il est peut être dangereux !

Je ne crois pas.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Hermione se rapprocha encore un peu et montra le visage de l'inconnu aux deux autres. Il était mort, et ce n'était pas récent.

Ça te va ça comme explication ?

Euh… Ouais je crois.

A votre avis, il est mort de quoi ? demanda Warren.

Bobby se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres du cadavre et ajouta :

Il a été tué à coup de griffes. Ça se voit là, des coups profonds et il a été frappé qu'une seule fois. Ça se voit parce qu'il a trois traces distinctes sur la gorge, il a été tué sur le coup.

D'accord. Bon, ne restons pas là. On ne sait pas ce qui la tué, alors il ne vaut mieux pas rester là.

Mais, et si c'est un Auror ? demanda Bobby.

Hermione se pencha et fouilla dans ses poches. Il n'y avait aucune baguette. Elle regarda ensuite son avant bras droit, rien.

Euh… Tu expliques ? demanda Warren.

Et bien, il n'a pas de baguette, généralement un sorcier, et encore plus un Auror doit toujours avoir la sienne sous la main. Ensuite, euh… Pour l'avant-bras, euh… Ben les méchant sorciers qu'on appelait Mangemort avait une marque sur l'avant bras droit, et lui il n'en a pas.

Donc ?

Ce n'est pas un Mangemort et sa tête… elle ne me rappelle rien. Je pense que ce n'est pas un Auror.

Ok. Bon, salle suivante ? Parce que ça ne sent pas vraiment la rose ici ! d'impatienta Bobby.

Ok, on sort, lui dit Warren.

Et se fut ce qu'ils firent. Ils arrivèrent devant une troisième porte. Il y avait du bruit à l'intérieur, comme des grognements.

Je crois que nous avons trouvé la personne ou la chose qui a fait ça, dit Bobby.

Ouais. Vous êtes prêts ? dit Warren.

Quoi ! Vous voulez vraiment entrer ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? On entend des grognements et vous voulez entrer ! dit Hermione.

Ouais, dit simplement Warren.

Bon… euh… je… D'accord.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais Warren la retint.

Je crois que le mieux se serait d'appeler les autres. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire Bobby, tu vas aller chercher les autres pour leur montrer le chemin jusqu'ici. Nous pendant ce temps on va se planquer dans la salle de toute à l'heure. Ça marche ?

Et s'il vous trouve ?

Le mieux, se serait que tu te dépêches alors.

Bobby maugréa légèrement mais finit par accepter et partit en courant. Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout le point de vue de Warren. Pourquoi avait-il préféré qu'elle reste elle plutôt que lui, son ami, qu'il connaissait bien mieux. Il sembla voir sa surprise puisqu'il lui dit :

Je suppose que tu demandes pourquoi je l'ai envoyé lui et pas toi ?

« Bien vu Sherlock ! » pensa-t-elle.

Et bien, c'est tout simplement parce que je pense que tu as plus de faculté que lui.

Ah oui ?

Ben, grâce à ta magie, tu peux lancer des sorts divers s'il nous arrive quelque chose non ?

Ouais.

Par contre Bobby, lui non. Il n'a que la glace, bien que ce soit déjà pas mal. En plus, je crois qu'il a quand même plus de pouvoir que moi. Lui au moins il peut se défendre grâce à la glace ! Moi par contre…

Ne dis pas ça ! Bon, avant de continuer cette conversation, qui ne me dérange pas du tout. Je pense que le mieux se serait quand même d'aller dans la salle où on est censé aller. Parce que je pense que rester devant cette porte avec tous les grognements qu'il y a dedans ben… c'est plutôt dangereux non ?

Ouais, tu as raison, allons-y. Mais la mauvaise odeur…

Je m'en occupe.

Ok, on y va alors.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'ils avaient quittée, quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione murmura une formule qui fit disparaître le corps et les odeurs qui allaient avec. Elle n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. Ange en resta perplexe.

Euh… Tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ?

Euh… Je… Euh…

Je crois qu'il y a des choses que tu ne nous a pas dit.

Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

Tu nous as dit que tu avais besoin de ta baguette et maintenant tu lances des sorts sans l'utiliser. Tes amis aussi je suppose ?

Non… Ils ne peuvent pas… D'ailleurs, ils ne sont même pas au courant. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'important là dedans !

Non ? Non !

Non ! Bon, c'est finit l'interrogatoire ?

Ouais.

Bon alors…

Elle ne put rien ajouter. Il lui avait placé une main sur la bouche. Il utilisa alors son autre main valide et lui fit signe de se taire. On put alors entendre des pas devant la porte ainsi que des grognements, comme ceux qu'ils avaient entendus devant l'autre porte. Ils se mirent alors dans un coin sans faire de bruit. Mais il semblerait que la chance ne soit pas avec eux. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme où plutôt une bête, leurs fit alors face. Il était très grand, devant mesurer au moins deux mètres, avait le visage d'un loup mais le corps d'un humain. Il avait l'air plutôt en colère.

QUE FAÎTE-VOUS ICI ?

Le ménage ? tenta Hermione.

TRÈS DRÔLE !

Ouais, je trouve aussi.

LA VÉRITÉ !

On est à la recherche de deux sorciers qui ont disparu près d'ici, vous ne les auriez pas vus ? tenta Warren.

VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE SI JE LES AVAIT VUS, JE VOUS LE DIRAIS ?

Non, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

MAINTENANT QUE VOUS AVEZ ASSSEZ RIS, JE SUPPOSE QUE JE PEUX ENFIN VOUS TUER.

Euh… Ben, c'est que tu vois… On a des choses à faire et…

JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A FAIRE. VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !

Il se jeta alors sur eux. Il fit une légère entaille à Hermione sur le bras et une plus profonde sur son ventre. Vu comme tout était lancé, Warren savait que le mieux maintenant, se serait de fuir. Bobby et les autres ne viendrait jamais à temps. En plus, Hermione était en train de mourir. Alors qu'il pensait, l'autre retourna à l'attaque et le griffa lui, aussi dans l'estomac. Il garda son sang froid mais il souffrait vraiment. Le monstre se figea alors brusquement. Hermione prit la main de Warren et ils sortirent en courant, malgré leurs blessures. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre les autres. Sinon, ils allaient mourir. Warren prit alors Hermione dans ses bras et il s'envola.

Comment tu as fait pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

J'ai lancé un stupéfix. Il ne pourra plus bouger avant que le sort ne soit enlevé.

Bien.

Je… Je ne sais pas si je vis tenir le coup Warren…

Je… Ben en faite, je ne sais pas moi non plus. Je…

Il perdit alors conscience. Hermione se mit à paniquer mais, s'évanouit à son tour. Ils tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Hermione Granger et Warren Worthington étaient morts.

Fin du chapitre 4 Mais non je ne suis pas sadique voyons lol. Alors ? Aimé pas aimé ? Laissez-moi une review svp. Je tenterais peut être d'aller un peu plus vite si j'en ai plein . Bien sûr même si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense quand même à la poster.

Sur ce, xXx bisous xXx


	7. Chapter 5: Auror retrouvé

Hermione ouvrit les yeux difficilement, comme si pour elle, c'était la première fois. Elle se redressa difficilement, depuis un temps inconnu, étendu sur Warren, qui lui ne semblait pas réveiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout n'était que verdure. Etait-elle morte ? Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, non, elle vivait. Elle regarda son bras et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Elle tenta de se rappeler alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Le monstre, ou plutôt le Loup, les avait attaqués, elle avait alors lancé un stupéfix. Et Warren et elle étaient partis. L'Ange s'était alors envolé avec la jeune sorcière dans les bras. Mais il s'était évanouit et ils s'étaient alors mis à tomber. Mais après ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle avait du perdre conscience elle aussi. Mais alors ils étaient tombés ! Comment pouvaient-ils avoir survécu. Elle regarda ensuite son ventre, la non plus il n'y avait plus rien. Pourtant son débardeur montrait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé grâce aux déchirures qu'il y avait dessus. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Warren et chercha son pouls qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Il était encore évanouit, mais il vivait. Elle chercha ses blessures à lui, mais lui non plus ne semblait plus en avoir. Elle se souvînt alors d'une phrase qu'il avait dite, son sang avait un pouvoir guérisseur. Elle prit alors son sac qui gisait un peu plus loin d'eux et qui avait un gros trou sur le devant. Elle fouilla dedans et y trouva son deuxième débardeur, intacte. Seul son deuxième pantalon avait été amoché. Après avoir bien regardé autour d'elle, constatant qu'il n'y avait que Warren qui était inconscient elle retira son débardeur…

Quand Warren ouvrit les yeux et qu'il regarda autour de lui, il fut surpris d'apercevoir la jeune fille sans T-shirt, il ne put alors retenir un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il se souvenait être tombé ! Il devait être mort ! Alors qu'il allait regarder à nouveau dans la direction de la jeune fille, il la vit tourner la tête et se dit que pour qu'il puisse rester en vie, le mieux était de refermer les yeux…

Une fois changé, Hermione s'approcha à nouveau de Warren et se mit assise à côté de lui, espérant qu'il ne tarde pas trop à se réveiller pour qu'ils puissent transplaner. Elle préférait attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il récupère un peu, elle n'avait jamais transplané avec quelqu'un d'inconscient et ne préférer pas essayer. Harry, Ron et les autres étaient surement à leurs recherches. Mais dans la chute son micro n'avait pas survécu. Elle s'approcha alors pour voir si celui de Warren fonctionnait. Alors que son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui de Warren, celui-ci se décida à ouvrit les yeux.

Je suis mort ? tenta-t-il.

Je ne crois pas, sinon, moi aussi.

Ah… On est où ?

Dans la forêt ?

Ouais, ça j'avais remarqué. Bon, on fait quoi ?

Tu te sens comment ?

Bof, mais je vais survivre.

On… On est tombés ! Je… Je sais que j'étais morte. Je le sens au fond de moi. Comment je suis revenue, je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Je crois que c'est ton sang qui a fait ça alors je t'en remercie. Mais je…

Ecoute… Je… Je crois que moi aussi au fond de moi je sais que j'étais mort. C'est peut être mon sang, c'est vrai… Mais c'est peut-être toi…

Quoi ! Moi ! Mais, comment ? J'étais morte ! Je ne peux pas faire de miracle ! Je suis une sorcière ! J'ai besoin de ma baguette et de ma voix… Enfin pas moi, mais je dois quand même pouvoir penser… Et là, rien. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi !

Mais je te signale quand même que moi aussi j'étais mort ! Et mon sang peut guérir les blessures seulement, pas faire en sorte qu'un cœur se remette à battre !

Mais alors… Comment…

Bon, le sujet est clos. Je pense que le mieux maintenant, se serait de rentrer ou de retrouver le jet. Mais, je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour pouvoir voler par contre…

Bon, je m'en occupe alors. Prends ma main et ferme les yeux.

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et Warren prit la main d'Hermione et ferma les yeux. Ils disparurent alors aussitôt. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le jet se trouvait juste devant eux. Il lâcha la main de la jeune sorcière et ils se mirent alors à chercher les autres. Qu'ils ne mirent d'ailleurs pas longtemps à trouver. Harry et Ron se jetèrent dans les bras de leur meilleure amie.

Hermione ! Si tu savais comme on a eu peur ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Oui… Je… Désolé.

Mais enfin tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute ! dit Harry.

Oui, d'ailleurs et si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé ? ajouta Ron.

Hermione se mit à tout dire, enfin tout ce qu'elle savait, en ne leur disant pas qu'elle était morte mais si ce n'était qu'un court instant, elle voulait avant tout comprendre elle-même. Comprendre pourquoi elle était là avec ses meilleurs amis.

Warren regarda la jeune fille, entourée par ses deus amis. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre. Il ne sut pas alors ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là. Mais ça ressemblait à de la jalousie !

« Voyons, reprends toi ! Tu ne la connais pas, elle ne te connait pas et voilà que maintenant t'es jaloux ! Warren ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais tu viens de la mettre en danger. Pourquoi ? Pour rester seul avec elle ! T'as vraiment été con sur ce coup ! » Pensa-t-il. Bobby s'approcha alors de lui.

Alors vieux, ça va ?

Ouais très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Ah d'accord. Je vois ça !

Bon, je crois que notre mission n'est pas terminée non ? Alors allons-y !

Ok, mais d'abord tu m'expliques ! Pourquoi as-tu préféré qu'elle reste elle plutôt que moi !

Je… C'est une sorcière, et c'est elle qui nous a aidé tout à l'heure. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle cache beaucoup de chose aux autres.

Quoi ! Comment ça ?

Je ne sais pas trop, je ne la cerne pas. Je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas ça, mais je crois qu'elle est plus que sorcier.

Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est une mutante ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être à moitié sorcier et à moitié mutant !

Ouais, je sais… Bon allons-y.

Ouais.

Et le groupe entra à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Gambit prit alors la parole.

Je crois que les trois groupes, s'était un peu trop.

Oui, je le crois aussi, dit Tornade.

Il vaut mieux n'en faire que deux. Alor je pense à Malicia, Moi, Peter, Kitty et toi dans une et dans l'autre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Warren et Bobby. Alors ? Je pense qu'après la première expérience, le mieux se serait de laisser les sorciers ensemble non ? En cas où.

Ouais. On y va alors.

Ils se séparèrent alors à nouveau. Hermione était contente de se retrouver avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais bizarrement, elle était aussi très contente d'être resté dans l'équipe de Warren.

Désolé mais je crois que vous allez encore devoir me supporter, plaisanta Hermione.

Je crois que l'on va survivre. N'est-ce pas Warren ? dit Bobby.

Ouais.

Et ils se mirent alors à avancer. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce où Warren et Hermione avait lutté contre l'espèce de loup, qui d'ailleurs, était toujours là.

Tu lui as lancé un stupéfix ? demanda Harry.

Ouais. J'ai rien vu d'autre.

Je ne sais pas moi… un avada aurait suffit non ?

QUOI ? Tu me connais Harry je crois, et tu sais que je suis incapable de tuer.

Ouais, je sais. Bon on continue.

Ron referma la porte et ils avancèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la porte où les grognements avaient été faits en premier lieu. Un long silence régnait à l'intérieur. Hermione ouvrit la porte en prenant bien soin d'utiliser sa baguette en lançant également un regard à Warren. Un regard qui lui demandait de ne rien dire. A personne. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils purent tous les cinq constater qu'elle était éclairée et qu'il y avait une personne dedans. Une et une seule. Mais cela suffit à mettre Harry et Ron en colère :

Non… Non… NON ! PAR MERLIN PAS LUI !

Hermione savait pourquoi il était comme ça, devant eux se tenait… Malefoy ! Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et un filet de sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Il semblait salement amoché. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de tous les côtés et il était inconscient. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui.

Non Mione, ne fais pas ça !

Arrête Ron ! Il est blessé et il faut l'aider.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais !

Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus et regarda le pouls du jeune homme. Il respirait toujours mais c'était vraiment très faible. Elle se tourna alors vers Warren et lui dit :

Il est vivant mais très faible. On peut voir que la blessure qu'il a dans le dos est la plus importante. Les autres ne sont que des égratignures Il n'arrête pas de saigner. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Je peux l'achever ! proposa Ron.

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

Bon, d'accord… dit-il, lui qui savait que quand elle utilisait son nom en entier ce n'était jamais très bon.

Alors Warren ?

Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et en brisa un carreau. Puis, il se fit une profonde entaille sur le bras et fit couler un peu de son sang dans le dos du jeune homme après qu'Hermione l'ai mis torse nu. La blessure se referma rapidement, tout comme celle du jeune blondinet. Mais il resta inconscient.

Vous le connaissez… Je suppose que c'est un des deus Aurors qui ont disparu. C'est ça ?

Oui… C'est Drago Malefoy… dit Harry avec un ton méprisant.

C'est un des garçons dont vous nous avez parlé dans le jet c'est ça ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas très content de découvrir que c'est lui, c'est ça ? dit Bobby.

Non, et loin de là. C'est la pire personne qu'on ait croisé sur notre route. Après Voldemort, dit Harry.

Ah d'accord.

Malefoy choisit ce moment pour réagir. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ne sachant pas vraiment où il était. Il leva alors la tête et se rendit compte que le Grand Trio qu'il avait toujours détesté, se trouvait devant lui. Il fronça alors les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose que les autres ne purent pas comprendre. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il était torse nu. On l'avait violé ou quoi ! (Nda : T'es que torse nu crétin ! lol)

Et mais…

Tais-toi Malefoy ! le coupa Harry.

Harry ! Il est victime ici ! lui dit Hermione.

Oui mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ça va Malefoy ?

Ouais… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ? Et qui c'est ? Il a des ailes lui, c'est un mutant ?

Ouais, et tu peux me le demander tout de suite parce que je suis juste là.

Non, sérieux !

Bon, Malefoy, ça suffit. On n'est pas là par bonté de cœur alors si tu pouvais te montrer aimable se serait plutôt sympa. Ok ? dit Hermione.

Vous êtes en mission ? Pour me sauver ! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers alors ! Ça devrait être dans la Gazette ça ! Le célèbre trio venu à la rescousse de Drago Malefoy…

Le mangemort, le coupa Ron.

Malefoy, malgré la grande quantité de sang perdu, se releva d'un coup, ne semblant pas accepter l'insulte.

Je ne te permets pas Weasmoche !

Bon, c'est fini oui ? On peut savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans cette état ? demanda Iceberg.

Ben, euh… En faîte je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, je…

Qui est l'autre Auror ? demanda Harry.

Quoi ? C'est… Seamus Finnigan, c'était un ami à vous si je me souviens bien.

Harry et Ron en furent soulagés, au moins, l'autre Auror n'était pas un Serpentard.

Bon, alors, s'il te plaît, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ou au moins se dont tu te souviens.

Drago acquiesça, même si le trio se tenait devant lui, ils étaient là pour l'aider, même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

Fin du cinquième chapitre. Alors aimé pas aimer ? Oui, voilà l'arrivée de Malefoy ! Lol ! Sinon, ben oui je sais, j'avais pensé à mettre les deux Serpentard mais finalement je n'en mettrais qu'un, et… Un de taille ! Bon, ben voilà c'est toi, svp review ! Et merci à tout ce qui m'en laisse

xXx bisous xXx


	8. Chapter 6: Découverte

Tu crois que tu es en état de marcher Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

Euh… Ouais pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne pense pas du tout qu'un de nous ait envie de te porter. De plus, il faut que l'on retrouve Seamus. Et on ne doit pas perdre de temps. Mais… Il… il était vivant la dernière fois que tu l'a vu ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Euh… Je crois…

Tu crois ! ironisa Ron.

La ferme Weasmoche ! Fous-moi la paix ! Bon, on y va, dit Malefoy en se levant avec difficulté

Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Bobby.

Ouais, je tiens le coup.

Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang tu sais. Même si Warren t'a soigné, tu es faible. Alors si tu ne te sens pas la force de marcher, je te ramène directement à l'Institut, si t'as la force de transplaner, dit Hermione.

Non, c'est bon, je tiens le coup. Je reste, et je compte bien vous aider à retrouver Finnigan.

Bon, alors on est partis.

Warren regarda un instant Hermione. Elle semblait détester ce jeune homme et pourtant, elle était là et faisait tout pour l'aider. Il se ressaisit vite et sortit le premier. Une fois tous les six dans le couloir, ils se mirent en marche vers la prochaine porte. Une fois arrivée devant, ils constatèrent que la porte était entrouverte. Une voix en émanait.

…Mais puisque je vous le dit ! Il est dans le couloir et il ne bouge plus !

Il parlait surement du « Loup » qu'Hermione avec paralysé dans le couloir. Ils n'entendirent cependant pas la réponse, devant être au téléphone. Hermione expliqua alors rapidement à Ron ce qu'était un téléphone et sourit en surprenait Malefoy écoutait lui aussi attentivement ce qu'elle disait. La porte s'ouvrit alors en plus grand laissant la place à un autre « Loup ». D'un geste protecteur, Warren se plaça devant Hermione, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. La jeune fille fut surprise par son geste. En faîte, par sa faute, Hermione était morte une fois, Angel ne voulait pas que ça arrive une deuxième fois.

C'est… C'est vous qui avait fait ça à mon frère !

Où est-il ? demanda Malfoy, d'une voix rageur.

Pardon ?

Seamus, le sorcier que vous avez attrapé avec moi ?

Avec… Mais oui ! Je vois maintenant qui tu es ! J'avais pourtant demandé à mon frère de te tuer…

OU EST-IL ?

Et bien, tu vois… Je ne sais pas.

Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

IL EST MORT ! JE L'AI TUÉ ! TOUT COMME JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !

Tiens, c'est ce que ton frère nous a dit tout à l'heure, intervînt Warren.

Et il semblerait qu'on l'ait eu avant, ajouta Hermione.

JE…

Stupéfix ! coupa Ron.

Et comme son frère, le Loup se retrouva stupéfixé.

Au moins, on pourra les interroger, dit Ron, en voyant le regard d'Harry qui aurait préféré qu'il soit mort.

Hermione entra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme et ils ne trouvèrent plus rien dans les pièces suivantes. Ils firent alors demi-tour et retournèrent sur leurs pas. Une fois arrivée devant le jet, ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir débarquer l'autre groupe.

Vous en avez trouvé hein ? s'enquit Tornade.

Oui, voici Drago Malefoy. Et vous ? demanda Bobby.

Oui… On a trouvé quelqu'un… mort. Il avait ça sur lui.

Et leur tendit alors une baguette. Hermione sentit les larmes monter. Même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas revu Seamus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste de perdre un ami. Elle se mit alors à courir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle voulait en être sûre. Aucune personne ne tenta de l'arrêter, elle savait se défendre et elle tenait à voir son ami, une dernière fois. La jeune sorcière tenta toutes les portes jusqu'à arriver à la dernière. Elle ouvrit la porte, hésitante, et alluma la lumière. Un corps gisait devant elle. Le sang coulait encore, il n'était pas mort depuis longtemps. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler en abondance sur ses joues. Oui, Seamus Finnigan était bien mort. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle le prit dans ses bras, tentant dans un dernier élan de le réchauffer. Le combat final avait été un véritable carnage, il y avait eu tellement de mort. Maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, il ne devait plus y en avoir ! Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher, elle le sentit bouger. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux et s'éloigna lentement de lui. Elle prit ensuite son pouls. Il y en avait un ! Seamus était vivant ! C'était un miracle ! Elle le coucha légèrement sur le sol. Elle ouvrit son sac et y prit une fiole. Elle en retira le bouchon et en laissa couler sur la profonde plaie qui avait près du cœur. Quand la blessure se referma, elle l'entendit doucement grogner. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle en était sûre maintenant, s'était elle qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Tout comme elle avait fait pareil pour Warren et elle un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle vit alors Seamus ouvrir les yeux et la regarder.

Her… Hermione ?

Oui, oui c'est moi Seamus. Tout va bien maintenant.

Je suis mort ?

Non, je t'ai ramené. Mais, tu étais mort.

Merci.

Tu peux te lever tu crois ?

Bah, si tu m'aides à marcher, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

Alors c'est d'accord.

Elle l'aida à se lever et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à rester debout. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se mirent en route pour se diriger vers le jet. Tous les deux.

Quand Harry, Ron et Drago virent Hermione revenir avec Seamus, ils crurent tout d'abord qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son corps là, mais quand ils virent le dit corps leurs faire un signe de la main, ils comprirent que leurs amis vivaient toujours. Ils accoururent alors pour aider la jeune fille.

Les x men n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils avaient vu leurs corps du jeune sorcier sans vie, quant à Bobby et Warren, ils avaient cru les dire de leurs amis. Angel regarda alors la jeune fille, elle y était pour quelque chose, c'était certain.

Mais… Mais comment ? demanda Tornade.

Je… Je ne sais pas, mentit Hermione ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron et Harry qui connaissait très bien leur amie.

Bon… Euh… On y va ?

Ouais, je suis pressé de partir, répondirent Drago et Seamus en chœur.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher les deux « loups » toujours paralysé et montèrent dans le jet. Une fois tous installés, le jet décolla en direction de l'Institut. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Xavier vînt tout de suite les accueillir.

Et bien, je vois que votre mission est accomplie.

Oui, nous amenons des « personnes » à interroger, dit Ron.

Oui, et elles ne sont pas commodes ! ajouta Malefoy.

N'oublie pas qu'à toi aussi on a des questions à poser, dit Hermione.

Oui, je… Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, dit-il en changeant de sujet.

Bonjour, je suis Charles Xavier le directeur de ses lieux.

Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan.

Enchanté.

Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais je crois qu'on a à parler Hermione, dit Harry.

Ah bon de quoi ?

Tu le sais très bien, alors tu viens avec nous, ajouta Ron.

Bon… Je… euh… D'accord, désolé. A plus tard tout le monde.

Oui, à plus tard, dit Warren, qui devînt rouge en se rendant qu'il était le seul à avoir répondu.

Quand les sorciers s'éloignèrent, Bobby se pencha sur Warren et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Mais dis-moi toi, tu ne craquerais pas un peu pour la jeune sorcière ?

Moi ? Mais… Je… Non… Non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Non, rien juste comme ça.

Ouais.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés sur un banc à l'écart de tous.

Maintenant Hermione tu vas tout nous dire ! dit Harry.

Quoi ? Mais vous dire quoi ?

Ce que tu nous caches ! Pourquoi tu as mentit tout à l'heure pour commencer.

Mais enfin Harry, je ne vous cache rien !

Ne mens pas Hermione ! Tu mens beaucoup trop mal, ajouta Ron.

Mais je…

Parle ! dirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Bon, je… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ! Mais… Je… Je crois que j'ai ramené Seamus à la vie en le prenant dans les bras.

Quoi !

Ben, en faîte, ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand j'étais seule avec Warren… On… On a été attaqué et on a été gravement blessé tous les deux…

Mais…

Laisse-moi finir Ron ! Donc je disais, on était gravement blessé, et après avoir stupéfixé le « Loup », ben Warren m'a prit dans ses bras et il nous a fait partir en volant pour aller à l'Institut, comme on n'était pas assez en forme pour transplaner. Et… Il a perdu connaissance. Moi aussi… Et, on est tombé. On est mort à ce moment là…

QUOI !

On est morts ! Quand on est tombé, on n'a pas survécu à nos blessures et à la chute. Nos cœurs ont cessé de battre ! Mais je ne sais pas comment, ils se sont remis à battre. J'ai d'abord cru que s'était Warren mais en faîte, non, ce n'était pas lui ! Il n'a fait que guérir nos blessures. Je nous ai ramené à la vie et tout à l'heure, j'ai fait pareil avec Seamus. Je ne sais pas comment mais je l'ai fait. Et maintenant qu'on est dans les confidences, si vous voulez tout savoir, je peux me servir de mes pouvoirs sans utiliser ma baguette.

Hein !

Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je n'ai plus besoin de ma baguette.

Après un long silence, Harry reprit la parole.

Bon, ben, en voilà des découvertes. Mais en quelque sorte, je le savais un peu pour la baguette. Quand tu as ouvert la porte tout à l'heure, tu ne cherchais même pas à bien la tenir, elle faisait acte de présence, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Au moins, maintenant tu nous la dit. Bon, on retourne avec les autre parce que…

Tu… Tu es morte… A… A cause du mutant c'est ça ?

Oui, je suis morte, mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Et comme tu le constate, maintenant, ça va mieux (lol).

Oui, je, d'accord.

Le trio retourna ensuite auprès des autres. Hermione surprit le regard interrogateur de Warren et lui sourit, signe que tout allait bien… Enfin, presque.

Fin du chapitre 6. Alors ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Vos impressions ? Merci d'avance pour les reviews

xXx bisous xXx


	9. Chapter 7: Mutante

Chapitre 7 : Mutante

Hermione se trouvait dans la chambre que lui avait prêtée dans l'Institut. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle décida alors de se lever. Elle enfila un peignoir par-dessus sa nuisette blanche et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se rendit ensuite devant la porte d'Harry et frappa doucement pour voir si son meilleur ami dormait. Il vînt lui ouvrir, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama comme à son habitude :

Hermione ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Je n'arrive pas.

Bon, ben entre.

Il s'effaça de l'entrée et la jeune fille entra. Il arrivait que chez eux, elle n'arrive pas dormir alors elle venait les voir, lui ou Ron et dormait avec l'un d'eux.

Tu dormais ?

Ouais.

Ah, désolé.

Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Je… Si je te dérange…

Tu sais très bien que non. Et en plus, ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Installe-toi.

Merci Harry.

Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Les événements d'aujourd'hui. En plus, le fait de voir Seamus mort. On a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre de mort plus tôt, mais ça faisait un bail. Et… Le fait que je sois morte.

Ouais, je comprends.

Il se coucha alors et écarta les couvertures pour montrer à Hermione qu'elle pouvait venir se coucher. Elle retira alors son peignoir et se coucha. Elle ne mit alors pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, quand quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte, Hermione et Harry dormait encore. Mais ayant le sommeil fragile, le Survivant ouvrit les yeux et alla ouvrir. C'était Warren (nda : lol, moi faire exprès ? pff quelle idée ). Quand il vit Hermione allongeait dans le lit du jeune homme, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il arriva. Il se mit brusquement en colère et lança d'un ton sec :

Venez manger, il est midi.

Et il partit. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ce pouvait-il qu'Angel soit jaloux ? Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de la réveiller.

Mione ? Mione ! Hermione !

La jeune sorcière ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami.

Salut Harry.

Vas t'habiller, c'est l'heure de manger.

Ok, tu m'attends ?

Bien sûr.

Ils sourirent et Hermione retourna dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un T-shirt blanc et un jean taille basse. Elle jeta alors un regard vers la veste qu'elle avait pris la veille. Celle qui appartenait à Betsy… Elle se ressaisit et une fois prête sortit de sa chambre où, dans le couloir, Harry l'attendait, vêtu d'une chemise noir et d'un jean délavé.

Prête ?

Prête !

Les autres sont déjà en bas.

De Ron en tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas !

Ils se mirent à rire et descendirent. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils étaient censés aller manger ! Une voix sortit de nulle part le dirent alors :

Deuxième porte à droite.

C'était Xavier qui utilisait la télépathie. Ils se regardèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent le nez puis se remirent à manger. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Hermione regarda la table et se rendit compte que la seule place qu'il restait, était celle en face de Warren. Elle alla alors s'installer. Elle s'adressa alors à Xavier.

Dîtes-moi professeur, n'y-a-t-il pas plus d'élève ici ?

Si bien sûr. Mais ils préfèrent manger entre eux plutôt que de manger avec leurs professeurs. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je… Il faudrait que je vous parle plus tard… Seul à seule, s'il vous plaît.

Oui, bien sûr. Mais maintenant mangeons. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes invités meurent de faim.

Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils mangèrent alors tous en silence. Quand ils eurent enfin terminés, Charles dit :

Tu as fini Hermione ?

Oui.

Alors, si tu es d'accord, on pourrait parler maintenant.

Oui, je vous suis.

Elle se leva alors de table et suivit Xavier (nda : il est en fauteuil roulant). Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, il lui dit :

Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Je… Est-ce qu'on peut se découvrir des pouvoirs à 19 ans ?

Bien sûr que oui.

Ah et… Vous avez déjà vu une sorcière avec… Des facultés de mutants en plus.

Jusqu'à maintenant non.

Ah…

Vous essayez de me dire quelque chose ?

Je… Hier, Warren et moi ont est mort.

Pa…Pardon !

Euh… Comment vous expliquer… Oui, on est mort, mais, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je nous ai ramené. Et après, Warren a guéri nos blessures. Un peu plus tard, j'ai ramené Seamus à la vie, pourtant tout le monde à part Angel et Bobby, l'ont vu mort !

Ah je vois…

Vous… Vous pensez que je peux être mi sorcière mi mutante ?

Et bien… Je n'ai jamais vu de personne étant comme ça mais, il est possible que se soit votre cas. Mais, c'est tout ? Vous en êtes vraiment sûre ?

Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour utiliser ma magie.

Mais… Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plutôt ?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça se sache. Par contre mon patron est au courant.

Bon, très bien. Si je peux te donner mon avis. Je pense que tu es née sorcière, mais, qu'un choc émotionnel très fort a provoqué un changement en toi. Et à cause de ça, tu as développé des pouvoirs mutants.

Je…

Tu visualises de quel choc je te parle ?

Oui, je… La guerre…

La guerre ?

Oui, dans notre monde, un combat sans pitié. Beaucoup de mes proches…

Ah, je vois. Oui, alors ça peut très bien être ça.

Ah… Donc de sorcière, je suis devenue une mutante ?

Oui, mais tu as gardé tes pouvoirs de sorcière tout de même.

Ah… Je dois faire quoi alors maintenant vous croyez ?

Et bien… C'est un peu à toi de voir. Tu peux reprendre la vie que tu menais avant, ou bien la changer, et venir t'installer ici.

Ah…

Bien sûr, tes amis pourront venir te rendre visite n'importe quand, ou bien tu peux y aller toi. Ton pouvoir, il semblerait que tu arrives plutôt bien à le maîtriser pour le côté sorcier, et pour l'autre et bien… j'espère en tout cas que tu n'auras pas à l'utiliser souvent.

Ah…Oui, moi aussi.

Bon, allons rejoindre les autres.

Oui… Mais, professeur… Qui est Betsy ?

Psylocke ? C'était une puissante mutante. Elle est morte il y a presque trois semaines.

Elle était proche de Warren non ?

Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi que tu doives poser cette question tu ne crois pas ?

Oui. Bon, allons-y

Et ils sortirent du bureau. Hermione avait encore du mal à réaliser. Elle était mutante, elle, une jeune sorcière née de parents moldue, était devenue une jeune mutante… Psylocke… Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à Xavier si cette femme avait un jour était proche de Warren ? Evidemment que ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Elle se dirigea alors vers le parc, elle voulait être un peu seul, elle allait rester ici, elle allait quitter l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses amis et rester ici… En plus, elle avait un pouvoir de mutant maintenant, tout était arrivé si vite… Elle allait même devoir abandonner son poste en tant qu'Auror. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'information en si peu de temps, elle voulait rester un peu seule pour assimiler tout ça. Elle se trouva un petit coin tranquille et s'installa contre un mur. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à penser à tout ça.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand un bruit la fit sursauter, elle tourna légèrement la tête et regarda de là ou ça venait. Elle put alors voir Icare, seul un peu plus loin. Elle se leva et décida d'aller le rejoindre. Après tout, si elle devait vivre ici, autant qu'elle se fasse des amis…


End file.
